Tricking Voldemort
by EGRockerChic
Summary: Hermione gets captured by Death Eaters only to be rescued by none other than Draco Malfoy. Now, they have to pretend to be on love so that they dont get killed! ENDED
1. Im your WHAT?

Tricking Voldemort

EGRockerChic

Chapter 1 I'm your WHAT?

Hermione was walking down a dark alley between her house and her friends house. It was the summer before her 7th year and Voldemort was stronger that ever before. Hermione was about halfway down the alley when she heard fast footsteps coming close to her but couldn't see anything or tell where they were coming from. Then she felt someone grab her. She tried to scream but at the excact same time the person holding her muttered _Silencio_. Hermione, realizing they were wizards, pulled out her wand and

tried to jinx the person holding her. _Impendimenda_! She heard laughter all around her. Then she realised that the person holding her had silenced her.

After realising that her voice was gone, Hermione then tried the muggle wasy of escaping but the person holding her had put a strengthening charm on himself so it was impossible. After finally giving up, the people around her started dissaparating. Then the person holding her dissaparated.

They landed in an old looking graveyard on a hill. Hermione recognised it at once

the one Harry had described at the end of the 4th year.

"Have you found someone Wormtail?" said a high, cold voice. Hermione froze in

terror.

"Yes, my Lord." Said the person holding her, Wormtail.

"Bring her here and tie her to a tomb stone." Said Voldemort.

"Yes, my Lord." Said Wormtail. He brought her to the nearest tomb stone and tied

her tightly to it. Voldemort then comes in to view.

"Sonorus" Said Voldemort pointing his wand at Hermione "What is your name?"

"H-Her-mione G-Granger sir."

"Ah, Hermione Granger. Well soon you will be no more..See for me to survive, I need

pure soul sacrafices. You have the lucky experience to become one." said Voldemort

in an evily sarcastic voice(think scrappy doo in the scooby doo movie).

"Is the potion ready yet Lucius?"

"Yes, my Lord. Here it is." Said Lucius

Lucius walked over to where Hermione was tied and put a boiling cauldron in between her

and Voldemort.

"Now, Wormtail will you please get the blood from her..Quickly!" Yelled Voldemort

impaciently.

Wormtail quickly ran to Hermione and took out a dagger. Hermione tried to escape but

Wormtail had tied her to tightly. Wormtail was about to cut her when she heard some one

call her name.

"Hermione!"Drawled the voice. Hermione instantly knew who it was.

Malfoy was thinking hard. He was just assigned by Dumbledore to spy on the death eaters

(He changed sides after Voldemort came back) to make sure no innocent student was killed.

'How can I save her without revealing I'm a traitor?' Thought Malfoy.'I know. The only thing Voldemort will understand is...Aw man I won't be able to fool THE Dark Lord himself.. Not with that... that.. Know-it-All Mudblood'

"WAIT!" Yelled Malfoy

Every one turned to him.

"WHY HAVE YOU INTERUPTED THIS CEREMONY!" Screeched Voldemort.

Malfoy looked at the ground not exactly sure what to say.

"Her..Hermione is my.. my.."

"She is your what?" Said Voldemort

"My..My.."

"Hermione is my.."He choked on his words "My fiancee"

"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY!" Bellowed Lucius"HOW DARE YOU PROPOSE TO

THIS...THIS...FILTHY LITTLE MUDBLOOD!"

"DOES IT REALY MATTER WHAT BLOOD THE GIRL I LOVE HAS? HAS BEING A PURE

BLOOD HAVE THAT MUCH OF AN EFFECT!"

Lucius had pulled out his wand but Voldemort had stopped him.

"No No Lucius. Lets hear them out. Go on. Whens the marrige"

'Oh shit. I didn't think of that!'

"December 31"Said Malfoy

"Is that true. A bit eager Huh?"Said Voldemort" Well when where you planning to tell us?"

"I..It was going to be a suprize."

"Oh is that so.. Miss. Granger is it?" He said motioning toward a shocked Hermione.

"Yes Sir"

'Did Malfoy just say what I think he said? MALFOy, the boy who made my life living hell

just said I was his FIANCEE? What has he gotten us into!"

"Wormtail!" Yelled Voldemort" release her at once! I can't have my second-in-commands sons fiancee be tied to a tomb stone! And for the ones who captured her!" He stared at them "You have lost my trust! I shall have to teach you a lesson when Miss. Granger and Mr. Malfoy leave."

A few of the Death Eaters looked at the ground at this.

"I expect you and Miss. Granger back here durring Christmas break. I do hope you , Miss. Granger and will take the Dark Mark with Mr. Malfoy when you become of age?"

Hermione couldn't talk. She was supposed to get the Dark Mark! Oh Malfoy is DEAD!  
"Ye..Yes sir." Said Hermione

"Great. I must first test your powers. Ill do that over christmas. You and Mr. Malfoy may leave. I expect you have more important things to do..You are not needed here."

Malfoy walked over to Hermione and stuck out his arm for her

"Just play along with me" he wispered so only Hermione could hear" Ill explain later"

They both touched a port key that took them back to the ally Hermione had been captured in.

"Meet me in Diagon Alley on Saturday in the Leaky Cauldron and I'll explain everything. G'night"

He took the port key to the Malfoy Manor.

(Back in the grave yard)

"Crabbe, Golye, Come.'

"Yes, My Lord" they chanted together.

"I need your sons to spy on Miss. Granger and Mr. Malfoy. To make sure they are not lying. i just have a feeling they are."

"Yes, My Lord"

Hermione was sitting at a table in the Leaky Cauldron where she was supposed to meet

Malfoy.

'He better be here! And explain EVERY THING!' Thought Hermione 'Something has changed

about him. If this was last year, i would have died and he could have cared less!'

"Hermione!" Someone called out. It was Malfoy.

'finally' thought Hermione.

"Over here." Called Malfoy.

"Coming!" yelled Hermione.

She walked over to the table Malfoy had and sat down as far as she could from him.

"Now. Your probly wondering what exactly happened that night."Said Malfoy

"Why else would I be here?"

"Well it all started when my dad wanted me to take the Dark Mark. I didn't really want to

become a Death Eater. I wanted my life to be worth something. All Death Eaters do is

be Voldemorts slaves! Its sickening! I went to Dumbledore for help. He seemed to be the

only one powerful enough to stop Voldemort. Thats when I joined his side."

"Wait a sec. THE Draco Malfoy asking DUMBLEDORE for HELP? That doesn't sound convincing!"

"Well why else would I have saved you! Dumbledore had me spy on Voldemort to make sure no

inocent lifes where lost. But I had to do it without raising suspision...Last night I went to Hogwarts to talk to Dumbledore about this...situation.. He said we will have to pretent to get married...But it will be real.We can get a divorce as soon as Voldemort is defeated but we will have to stay married untill then."

Hermione was speachless. She didn't know what to say. When Dumbledore makes a decision..Its final.

"C'mon we need to talk to your parents right now." Said Draco.


	2. So Whats the Plan?

Chapter 2 So Whats the Plan

Hermione and Malfoy arrived at Hermione's house 5 minutes later. They were both very

nervous. Hermione's parents were very over protective and never let her do anything

so they were expecting them to over react.

When they walked inside, they were instantly greeted my Mrs. Granger.

"Hermione! We were so worried! You are 5 minutes late!" Screeched Mrs. Granger "And

who are you! Are you the reason she's late!"

Malfoy had found this funny and smirked at Hermione who just ignored him.

"MOM! Calm down. I'm alright. This is Malfoy. Remember, the one who made my teeth grow and the one I slapped."

Malfoy frowned at this.

"OUT OF MY HOUSE RIGHT NOW YOUNG MAN!"

This was Hermione's turn to smirk at Malfoy.

"MOM! It's alright. Let me explain! GSHEESH!" Yelled Hermione " Where's dad? He needs

to be here too"

"I'll get him."

"Meet us in the living room"

Mrs. Granger left and Hermione and Malfoy went to wait in the living room. 5 minutes later

Mr. and Mrs. Granger came in and sat across from Hermione and Malfoy.

"Now your probably wondering why Malfoys here."

"Damn right we are! One seccond he's your worst enemie then the next your bringing him

home!"

Malfoy smirked.

"Well what had happened when I was gone was..I was taken to Voldemort."

Mr. and Mrs. Granger gasped at this.

"HOW! Your not alowed outside any more!"

"MOM! Im alright..Thanks to Malfoy."

"THANKYOU! We owe out lifes to you!" Mrs. Granger got up and squeezed Malfoy in a hug.

"Alice.. Um I think he needs to breath." Said Mr. Granger.

"Sorry.. Got a little carried away."

"A LITTLE! You almost killed me!" gasped Malfoy

"Sorry" Muttered Mrs. Granger.

"NOW. Malfoy saved my life by using Voldemorts weakness...Love." Said Hermione "Malfoy said that I was his Fiancee which saved my life. BUT, I now have to pretend that is true so that me, and you don't get killed. Ok BYE BYE!" She darted up grabbed Malfoy and tried to run.

"WHAT! HERMIONE MARIE GRANGER! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"AW!"

" You are NOT going to get married to him!Your only 17!"

"If I don't he'll kill us!"

Mrs. Granger thought about this.

"Well... Welcome to the family Uh.."

"Draco." Said Malfoy

"Welcome Draco."Said Mrs. Granger

"Gr..Hermione..Due to how my father reacted I will be staying here the rest of the summer."

" Well Mal..Draco.. You'll have to ask my mom."

With that Hermione smirked and went to her room to relax and think about what will happen.

"Excuse me Mrs. Granger." Said Draco very politely.

"Yes Draco?" She said.

"Well if I go home, my father will try to kill me so I was wondering if I could stay here until

break is over?" Asked Draco.

"Certainly. You can stay in our spare room right next to my room. The one with the lock

on the outside. Surely I can't trust you at night. It will remain locked and I will let you out

during the day. Sound alright." Said Mrs. Granger cheerfuly.

"Great" Said Draco sarcasicaly and with a wave of his wand his things appeared.

"So what'd my mom say?" Asked Hermione as Draco dragged his stuff past her door.

"She's going to lock me in my room at night. She 'doesn't trust me'" Mocked Draco.

"Thats my mother for you." Said Hermione as she closed her door and started laughing

realy hard.

"Laugh all you want but your not going to be laughing when it comes time to marry me!" Yelled Draco though the closed door.

Hermione quickly opened her door and through a pillow at Draco then closed and locked her door before Draco could register what happened.

"You evil little.."

His words were cut off by the arrival of Mrs. Granger looking slightly cross.

"Bed time NOW!" Said Mrs. Granger sternly.

"But its only Eight!" complained Draco.

"My house, My rules. Bed or you'll go back home."

Draco slowely dragged his stuff to his room and closed the door which Mrs. Granger Quickly locked with the key. Then she turned aroud and knocked on Hermione's door.

"'Night Hermione" Said Mrs. Granger.

"'Night Mom" Said Hermione.


	3. Harry Refuses to Belive

Chapter 3 Harry Refuses to Belive

The next morning, Mrs. Granger made pancakes.She waited untill the pancakes were

ready before unlocking Malfoys door. Right when she did, Malfoy ran out and into the

bathroom. When he came out, every one was already on there seccond pancake. He

sat down in the only empty seat between Hermione's parents. Mr. Granger kept asking

him questions on what he was going to do when he got out of school and Mrs. Granger just glared at him. Hermione was finding it very hard to not laugh.Draco juts shot her death glares.

After breakfast, Mr. Granger took Hermione and Malfoy to Diagon Alley(they

received their letters that morning) Before they left Malfoy pulled Hermione aside.

"Your going to have to act like my fiancee. I'm positive Voldemort has spys there." said

Malfoy with a smirk.

"Oh joy!" said Hermione sarcasticly.

When they arrived, Malfoy took Hermione's hand. Hermione just glared at him for a second then continued walking. As expected, Crabbe and Goyle were 'spying' on them just not very good since for them to look around a corner, about a foot stuck out.

After they had done about half their shopping, they spotted Harry and beckoned for him to join them.

"Whats Malfoy doing here?" said Harry rudely.

"Just go along with us and I 'll explain every thing later at my house." wispered Hermione.

"So who did you come with?" asked Hermione in a normal tone.

"No one. I'm staying at the Leaky Cauldron since Ron went on vacation at the begining of summer, before I could go." Said Harry.

They got the rest of their stuff and met up again with Mr. Granger in the Leaky Cauldron.

"In your mothers veiw, I was with you the whole time." Said Mr. Granger "She still doesn't, and probly never will, trust you Draco."

Harry was shocked that Hermione's dad called Malfoy, Draco.

"Why did you.." Started Harry.

"Not here." Wispered Hermione.

They left and soon they were back at Hermione's house.

"Will someone PLEASE tell me whats going on!" Yelled Harry.

"Calm down Potter." Said Malfoy.

"What are you doing here anyway, Malfoy?" Asked Harry.

"Didn't you hear Scar head? Grangers my fiancee." Said Malfoy.

"Its not like I had a choice. You COULD have said something else to 'save' me." Said Hermione.

"Oh boo hoo. Are you saying you would actually rather be DEAD!" exclaimed Malfoy.

"Whats going on! Someone PLEASE fill me in!" Said Harry.

"I got kidnapped by Death Eaters, taken to Voldemort, ALMOST killed, then Malfoy saved me by saying we were getting married. Isn't he SWEET!" Joked Hermione.

"You aren't realy getting married, are you?" questioned Harry.

"Unfortunately, unless Voldemorts defeated, I have to." said Hermione.

"So if Voldemort was defeated, you don't have to get married to the ferret?" asked Harry.

"Yes." said Hermione with a laugh, "If Voldemort is defeated, I don't have to get married to the 'ferret'"

"Well its getting late, Potter. I think you should leave." said Malfoy, ushering Harry to the door.

"Don't YOU have to leave also?" Asked Harry.

"Nope. Im staying here the rest of summer because my dad would probly kill or tourcher me if I returned to the manor." Said Malfoy witha smirk.

"Well, see you on the train 'Mione" Said Harry closing the door behind him.

"I thought he'd never leave!" said Malfoy with a sigh.

"You'll have to get used to him because no way am I hanging out with Slytherins." Said Hermione.

"And no way am I hanging out with Gryffindors." Said Malfoy.

"Then what are we going to do?" Asked Hermione.

"Hang out with my Slytherin friends." Said Malfoy.

"You don't even call them by their first name!" Stressed Hermione.

"So." Said Malfoy, knowing he was defeated.

"That settles it then. We hang out with the Gryffindors. Good Night." Said Hermione, turning around and going into her room.

"That evil little..." he didn't finish his sentence because Mrs. Granger was right behind him.

"Bed, now." She said. She ushered him into his room and locked the door behind him.


	4. On to Hogwarts

Chapter 4 On to Hogwarts

"Wake up, Malfoy or we'll miss the train!" Yelled Hermione from Malfoy's bedroom door.

"I'm up, so stop whining." Said Malfoy.

The rest of the morning was just a big race against the clock. Malfoy's stuff seemed to be everywhere. Mrs.Granger kept lecturing him on packing the night before. Soon, they were out the door and on their way to the station. When they got to the station, Hermione dragged Malfoy over to Harry and Ron.

"Whats the Ferret doing here?" Sneered Ron.

"You didn't tell him, Harry. I was almost positive you would." Said Hermione.

"Well, I would have but I myself can't belive it." Said Harry.

"Tell me what?" Asked Ron.

"Me and Hermione are engaged Weasel." Said Malfoy.

"WHAT!" Yelled Ron. Many other students turned to face them.

"Its true." Said Hermione, trying to hide that she didn't want to be.

"Prove it to me then." Said Ron.

Since they didn't have rings yet, the only way to prove it was...

Malfoy, for Ron's 'Proof', kissed Hermione. Hermione was shocked at first but then pretended it had happened loads of times.

"But..But it can't be true. It just can't." Said Ron.

"I can't belive it either." Said Harry shakingb his head.

"Why?" Said Malfoy, "Do you both have crushes on her or something." Asked Malfoy.

"No!" Said Ron, a little to quickly.

Harry just continued to look at the ground.

"What ever." Said Malfoy with a smirk. "We'd better get on the train or we'll miss it."

They all got on the train and found an empty compartment. Many heads turned because they all knew that Harry and Malfoy were enemy's.

"Well me and Harry need to go to the front of the train because were Head Boy and Girl." Said Hermione pratically dragging Harry out of the compartment.

"You have to help me. I can't do this!" Said Hermione.

"Hold on. Just deal with it 'till we get to school then we can fix it all." Said Harry.

They got to the prefects compartment and sat down next to Dumbledore.(It's magically enlarged to fit all of them.)

"Now each of you will be given a partner with a patrol duty schedual. I will read of your name and your partners name then where you patrol every night. Elana Rose and Dennis Creevey will patrol the West wing. Gregory Green and Paola Reeves will patrol East Wing.

Gretchen Rodrigues and Paul Westfall will patrol the dungeons and or Head Boy and Head Girl Harry Potter and Hermione Granger will patrol the kitchens and entrance hall. With that said, you can either join your other prefects or join your friends except The Heads. Good Day." Said Dumbledore.

All the prefects left talking excitedly to one another. When they all left, Dumbledore closed the door and locked it, then mutterd some spells and sat down.

"Now, you will be sharing a common room. I have put the Fidelous Charm on it with me as the secret keeper. Just tell me who you want to be able to come in and I will tell them the location." Said Dumbledore.

"Ron and Ginny" Said Harry.

"And Malfoy so it doesn't look to suspisious. And Luna too." Said Hermione.

"Why Luna?" Asked Harry.

"She's funny." Said Hermione.

"Any one else." Asked Dumbledore.

"Not realy." Said Harry.

"Ok. The location to your common room is behind the portrait across the hall from the kitchen." Said Dumbledore. "You may leave now. Good Day."

Dumbeldore left, closely followed by Hermione and Harry. They found Ron and Malfoy who were joined by Ginny and Luna.

"I'm surrounded by freaks!" Complained Malfoy.  
"Oh shut up Ferret Boy." Said Ron.

"Stop fighting you two." Said Hermione coming in and sitting next to Malfoy.

"Is what Malfoy saying true 'Mione?" Asked Ginny.

"I'll tell you later in me and Harry's common room." Said Hermione.

"Tell us, please. Its sounds rather interesting." Said Luna.

"Later. Dumbledore will tell you the location after dinner." Said Hermione.

A while later, the train pulled to a stop and they followed the croud off the train and to the carriges.

"I hate those stupid horses!" Said Malfoy.

"You can see them too." Said Luna in her airy voice.

"Duh! Of coarse he can see them. He is going to be a Death Eater as soon as he's out of this school." Said Ron.

"What makes you say that Weasel?" threatened Malfoy, turning to come face to face with Ron.

"Because your the biggest Death Eater git at this whole school who's father is currently running from the ministry so that he's not arrested." Said Ron with his voice slowley rising.

"Well you'll learn soon where my loyalty is now." Said Malfoy. He turned and got in the carrige with Hermione, Luna and Ginny leaving Harry and Ron outside to find another carrige. Hermione mouthed 'sorry' to Harry before finaly closing the door.

After the feast, Luna, Malfoy, Ron and Ginny talked to Dumbledore before going to Harry and Hermione's common room. Harry and Hermione had gone there right after the feast to check it out before their friends arrived.

The common room was decorated in Scarlet and Gold. There were 2 Scarlet love seats with their names in Gold on them. On opposite ends of the room were spiral staircases leading up to doors also with their names on it. Directly across from the entrance, were 4 doors with the house names above them which lead to each houses common rooms.

"This is so cool." Said Hermione walking around admiring everything.  
"Yeah, cool." Said Harry, following Hermione.

A few minutes later, they started hearing soft voices coming from the doors.

"Now I know how Percy always knew that we were awake." Said Harry. "That got annoying."

"Hogwarts: A History doesn't mention this at all." Said Hermione.

"Maybe because they don't want us to know about this." Said Harry.

Just then, Ginny, Luna, Ron and Malfoy walked in.

"This is so cool!" Said Ginny.

"Brilliant!" said Ron.

"Its ok." Said Malfoy.

"Let me guess, your bathroom is bigger than this at you house." Said Ron.

"Actually its a manor and no, this is about the size of my room. My bathroom is just slightly smaller." Bragged Malfoy.

"Stop fighting or I'll kick you both out!" Said Hermione.

"What ever." Said Ron.

"Now let me explain what happened between me and Malfoy." Said Hermione.

She explained it all and by the end Ginny was shocked and Luna was still looking around the common room. Ron and Harry were expressionless.

"So there's nothing you can do about it?" Asked Ginny.

"It won't happen if Voldemort is killed." Said Hermione.

"So this room is protected against Voldemort?" Asked Ron.

"As much as it can be." Said Hermione.

"So here you can pretend you aren't engaged to the ferret?" Asked Ron, Malfoy shot him a death glare.

"Yes. Can pretend not to be engaged to the ferret."Said Hermione laughing.

"Well I am going to the Slytherin common where none of you Gryffindorks are alowed." Said Malfoy heading toward the door marked 'Slytherin'.

"Actually, me and Hermione are allowed in since were Head boy and girl." Said Harry.

"And I'm not a Gryffindork. Im in Ravenclaw." Said Luna.

"Fine then, I'll call you Birdbrain. How 'bout that."

"Whatever." Said Luna in her usual airy voice as Malfoy left.

"I think you should all leave now." Said Harry looking exhausted.

"See you tomorrow then." Said Luna, leaving through the Ravenclaw door.

"Bye." Said Ron and Ginny, leaving through the Gryffindor door.

"Well I'm going to bed. 'Night" Said Hermione heading toward her room.

"Night." Said Harry going to his room.


	5. School and Marriage

Chapter 5 School and Marrige

The next day was worse than Hermione had imagined. Wispers followed her and Malfoy every where. Snape even worse than before, making sure she felt like a ghost while he called on Malfoy for everything. And worse of all, Ron was ignoring her comlpetely and Harry was giving her the silent treatment but still sat next to her. By the end of the day, she was in a realy bad mood. She skipped dinner and instead got food from the kitchen and ate in her room.

When she was done, she heard Harry come in through the portrait and call her name but she decided to ignore it. She heard him come up her stairs and then he opened her door.

"Are you ok? I didn't see you at dinner." Said Harry.

"Why would I be? People are wispering about me everywhere i go and you and Ron are ignoring me!" Yelled Hermione.

"I was only ignoring you because it wouldn't make sense for me to be fine with you being engaged to Malfoy." Said Harry.

"Oh." Said Hermione.

"Yeah. So don't be mad at me." Said Harry, sitting down next to Hermione.

"I'm sorry. I guess I didn't think of that." Said Hermione.

"Thats ok. Its not like I thought back before 5th year. I just started yelling." Said Harry.

"I remember that. I was starting to cry." Said Hermione.

"Oh yeah." Said Harry.

"Lets stop remembering that. That was my worst year I can remember."

"Ok. But have you seen Umbridge lately?" Said Harry with a snort.

"I heard she's gotten worse. People walking scares her." Said Hermione laughing.

"Well I had a rough day so I'm going to bed and hope that by some miracle I'll wake up and I won't be engaged to Malfoy." Said Hermione.

"Sorry but this is real 'Mione."Said Harry 'reassuringly'.

"Ha ha. I know its not going to happen but I can dream can't I?" Asked Hermione.

"Night 'Mione." Said Harry with a laugh, leaving her room.

"Night Harry." Said Hermione to the closed door.

Instead of going to bed, Harry ran up to his room and grabbed his Firebolt and went out onto the grounds and flew off. He had a plan and he was going to succeed.

Back in the castle, Dumbledore was looking at his own version of the Maraudersm map and saw the dot labeled 'Harry Potter' fly off the screen. He immediatly left with his Firebolt and started following him.

Harry was going to free Hermione from Malfoy. He had had a major crush on her since he met her and when Ron told him he had a crush on her too, he realized it was too late to tell her because then Ron would get upset and they wouldn't be friends anymore so he kept it to himself. He was half way there when he realized someone was following him. He recognized him at once as Dumbledore so he hovered until he caught up.

"So, going for a midnight fly, Mr. Potter?" Asked Dumbledore, he knew exactly why Harry was leaving.

"Uh yeah. A midnight fly." responded Harry.

"You aren't trying to get revenge for Ms. Granger are you?" Asked Dumbledore.

"How did you know?" Said Harry with a shocked expression on his face.

"I know everything. Now, how exactly were you going to do this?" Asked Dumbledore.

"I don't know." said Harry, suprized at his own words.

"Just as I thought. Now lets get back to school." Said Dumbledore.

They flew back to school and Harry went right back to the common room and was suprized to see Hermione awake. As soon as she saw him, she jumped up.

"Oh I'm so glad Dumbledore found you!" She said as she ran and gave him a big hug.

"How did you know?" Asked Harry.

"You realy shouldn't leave the map laying around. I couldn't sleep and noticed you weren't here so I looked at the map just as you left then Dumbledore shortly after. Where were you going anyway?" Asked Hermione.

"No where." Lied Harry. Hermione could tell he was lying.

"Right. No where." Said Hermione Jokingly.

"Actually." He took a big sigh, "I was going to try and defeat Voldemort which now seems like a stupid idea."

"What! Why?" Yelled Hermione.

"Because I can't see you marry Malfoy because.." He stopped.

"Why?" Asked Hermione.

"Because I love you." He half mumbled.

"Oh." Said Hermione slightly shocked.

"And thats why I haven't told you." Said Harry.

"Because you didn't think I lvoed you back?" Asked Hermione.  
"well, now you'll start ignoring me and we won't be friends anymore because it would be too akward and if we were together, Ron would freak and.." He was cut off because Hermione kissed him. Harry wasn't expecting that. At that second, Malfoy walked in and saw them together and smirked.

"So you do like Granger." Said Malfoy.

"So what." Said Harry.

"Well she is MY fiancee that your kissing." Said Malfoy.

"In this room, she isn't." Said Harry.

"I just came in here to tell you that Dumbledore needs to see us." Said Malfoy motioning toward Hermione.

"Oh yeah. I'll see you later Harry." Said Hermione as she followed Malfoy out the door.

They went up to the entrance to Dumbledore's office to find him standing outside it.

"So good of you to make it." Said Dumbledore motioning toward his office. "Voldemort has sent you a leter."

"Whats it say?" Asked Hermione, worried.

"I haven't read it yet. It's adressed to you so you should open it." Said Dumbledore, handing them the letter. Malfoy opened it and read it. He then handed it to Hermione who, after reading it, dropped it like it was on fire.

"I can't do that. I'll have a nervose breakdown!" Said Hermione.

"What did it say?" Asked Dumbledore.

"He wants us to meet him tonight to get to know Granger." Said Malfoy.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Its already night so you have to go. Be careful." Said Dumbledore, handing them a sock.

"Whats this.."

Malfoy coldn't finish his sentence because they were pulled away by the portkey sock. It took them back to where Malfoy 'rescued' Hermione, with one difference. Only one Death Eater was there, Lucius.

"My Lord, Father." Said Malfoy, bowing to each of them. Hermione copied his example.

"Have a set across from us, Draco. You to Ms. Granger." Said Voldemort. His 'kind' act startled Hermione but she didn't show this.

"Tell me you full name Ms. Granger." Said Voldemort who was staring at her without blinking.

"Hermione Marie Granger, sir." Said Hermione.

"So Hermione, aren't you Potters best friend?" Asked Voldemort.

"I was. But he was was to full of himself. Acting like the king." Hermione lied.

"I'm guessing Draco got you over to the dark side." Said Lucius with a smirk.

"Yes. He did." Said Hermione.

"The Malfoy charm always works." Said Lucius.

"Now the real reason you are here is to speed up this little marrige." Said Voldemort, the vonomous voice creeping back. "Could you get the rings Lucius." Said Voldemort.

"R..Rings?" Asked Draco.

"Yes. Your getting married right now. The sooner the better." Said Voldemort.

"Can I talk to you a minute Hermione?" Asked Malfoy.

Malfoy took Hermione's hand and lead behind a big tombstone. He turned to her.

"I think he's going to perform a Dark marrige so we can't get divorced." Said Malfoy in a worried voice.  
"But that means..."

"I know. The only way to get a divorce would is to make a potion involving blood from both of us and the person who did the ceremony." Said Malfoy.

"I have a plan." Said Hermione, "Lets go through this. We'll be fine."

They walked back to where Voldemort was. Lucius returned secconds after with 2 gold rings.

Voldemort went through the common wedding ritual but at the end, after they said 'I do' he added a verse in latin. After the ceremony, Malfoy and Hermione quickly returned to Dumbledores office. When they got there Dumbledore was waiting for them.

"He made us get married!" Complained Malfoy.

"I was suspecting that." Said Dumbledore gravely.

"What are we going to do then?" Asked Malfoy.

"When Voldemort is defeated, you will need to get some of his blood from him." Said Dumbledore.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Asked Malfoy.

"That, is what you need to figure out on your own. Now off to bed with both of you." Said Dumbledore, ushering them out.


	6. Downfall and a Ball

Chapter 6 Downfall And a Ball

Hermione played a double life after the wedding. When she was with the rest of the school, she acted happy and carefree, but when she got back to her common room, she showed her true emotion of depression and unhappiness. Even in the common room, Hermione ignored Harry. One day, after dinner, he decided to do something about it. He went down to the common room before her and when she came in, she looked at Harry and tried to run up to her room but Harry stopped her.

"Why have you been ignoring me?" Asked Harry.

"Because I realy don't want to talk to anyone." Snapped Hermione. She wiggled out of his grip and went up to her room.

Harry, who was worried about her, followed her up to her room. The door was unlocekd so he went right in and saw her sitting on her bed, crying. He went up and sat next to her. She tried to get up and leave but Harry stopped her.

"Just talk to me!" Said Harry.

"Would you talk to me if you were just forced to marry someone you've hated for the past 6 years!" Yelled Hermione before storming out.

Harry didn't try to talk to Hermione for a while. She still was ignoring him, just not as much. Finally, before dinner, Hermione went up to Harry.

"I'l talk to you after dinner." Was all she said before heading donw to their common room. Harry, instead of going to the Great Hall for dinner, went into the kitchens. He was instantly greeted by a dozen house elfs and of course, Dobby.

"Good Evening Harry Potter, sir." Said Dobby, bowing to the ground with his nose almost touching the ground, "What does you want?"

"Could I get 2 dinners to bring into my common room?" Asked Harry.  
"Of course. Anything for Harry Potter." Said Dobby, Leaving and returning with 2 plates full of food.

"Thanks Dobby."

He went across the hall to their common and immediatly saw Hermione sitting on the couch staring at the fire. He walked over to her and sset the food on the coffee table.

"I brought you something to eat." He said, sitting next to her.

"I'm not hungry." She said, continuing to stare at the fire.

"You need to eat. I don't remember seeing you at lunch today either."

"I'm realy not hungry." She said.

"You need to snap out of this! Soon Voldemort will be defeated and you can live a normal life without Malfoy." Said Harry.

"He's not defeated yet though. I still have to be married to that overgrown ferret!" Sobbed Hermione as she started to cry.

"It won't last forever though." Reasured Harry.

"Yes it will. Unless I get blood from Voldemort after he dies, it will be forever." Said Hermione.

"Don't worry, you will."Said Harry trying to get her to stop crying.

Just then, Ginny and Ron came bursting through the door, dragging Malfoy, looking very happy.

"There's going to be a ball!" Exclaimed Ginny.

"It's going to be on Halloween for 4th years and up!" Said Ron.

"Cool!" Said Harry. Hermione finaly smiled.

"So who's going with who?" She asked. Harry smiled because Hermione seemed herself again.

"Well, me and Mrs. Malfoy have to go together." Said Malfoy. Harry frowned.

"We all know that." Said Ginny. She seemed a little disapointed.

"How about you ask Luna, Weasley." Said Malfoy with a smirk. Ron just blushed slightly.

"Well, seeing how I'm taking your first choice.." Said Malfoy with a smirk. Ron and Hermione blushed a little bit.

"And who are you asking Potter. I know I saw you and MALFOY kissing the other day." He said.

"Shove off Ferret!" Said Harry.

"I don't have to be here. I'm only here because the carrots dragged me here." Insulted Malfoy.

"Then why don't you leave!" Said Hermione.

"I will then." Said Malfoy, marching over to the Slytherin door, cursing the whole way.

"I don't know how you put up with him 'Mione." Said Ginny.

"I just hold it in untill I have something I can curse to death which is usually some rat I 'rescued' from the dungeon." Said Hermione.

"So what are you going to wear for the ball?" Asked Ginny.

"I don't know." said Hermione.

"Want to go practice quidditch?" Said Ron to Harry.

"Definitly. I reckon they're going to be talking 'girl'" Said Harry with a laugh.

Later that night

Hermione was just about to go to bed when Harry came through the door marked 'Gryffindor'.

"So how was your one-on-one practice?" Asked Hermione.

"Good. Ron saved every goal." Said Harry, sitting next to Hermione on her couch.

"Well, I'm tired so I'm going to bed." Said Hermione.

"Me too." Said Harry.

They went to bed.

A month later, Hermione was getting ready for the ball. She decided to wear the same thing she wore in 4th year since she bought it big and now it fit snug around her. She did her hair just slightly different leaving 2 strands in front curly, letting them fall loosely in her face. She went down into the common room where Harry, Malfoy, Ron, Ginny and Luna were waiting. Harry was going with Ginny and Ron was going with Luna.

"Everyone ready?" Asked Ginny.

"Yep" Replied Harry.

They walked down to the Entrance Hall and waited for the Great Hall to open for the ball. Before it did, Professor McGonnagle found Harry and Hermione.

"You two will be opening the ball with a first dance with your partners." Said McGonnagle. "the Ball is about to start so follow me."

She lead them off to the side of the doors. She opened them and every one filed in. After everyone was in, Hermione, Malfoy, Harry and Ginny walked in hand in hand and started the dance. hermione and Harry kept glancing at each other, unnoticed by the other students. Once everyone was danceing, Hermione, Malfoy, Harry and Ginny stopped dancing to find Ron and Luna. They found them sitting at the farthest table in the corner, big enough for all of them. Everyone but Harry wat down.

"Could I talk to you for a minute 'Mione?" Asked Harry.

"Sure" Said Hermione, standing up.

They walked out onto the grounds, which were decorated like they had been for the Yule Ball but instead of faries, there were bats. They walked along the lake until they were on the opposite side of Hogwarts were you could only see them from the 6th or 7th floor. They sat down near a tree.

"I brought you here to ask you about the other night, when I told you that I loved you and then you kissed me." Said Harry, not looking at Hermione at all.

"Why?" Asked Hermione.

"Why did you kiss me?" Asked Harry.

"Because I feel the same way." Replied Hermione, making eye contact with Harry. He smiled.

"You do?" He asked.

"Why else would I kiss you?" She asked.

"I don't know." Said Harry.

"How long have you known this?" Asked Hermione.

"Since summer before 6th year when me and Ron stayed at your house."

"Oh. I remember! You were precticly my shadow the whole time." Said Hermione. "Why didn't you tell me then."

"Ron. He's had a crush on you forever. I told him that I did too after we left your house and he freaked and tried to kick me out of his house but Ginny stopped him. He ignored me the rest of the time." Said Harry.

"That sounds like him." Said Hermione, "Remember when I was dating Viktor, how he acted."

"Yeah. One minute he was his hero, next he was insulting him." Laughed Harry.

"What happened between you two anyway?" Asked Harry.  
"I realized that I liked you and felt guilty whenever I was with him or writing letters to him. Even when I was reading his." Said Hermione.

"It was because of me that you broke up?" Asked Harry.

"Yeah. It would of never worked anyway." Said Hermione.

"Well its getting late. The and our dates are waiting for us." Said Harry.  
"Oh yeah." Said Hermione, "I forgot about Malfoy."

They walked back to the castle and joined there dates.  
"What took you so long?" Asked Ginny.

"Snape." Said Harry simply.

Dinner was already served and soon everyone was dancing again.

A few hours later, it was time for the last dance. Hermione realy wanted to dance with Harry but Malfoy had already lead her to the dance floor and tey started dancing.

"Over the past few months of being married to you, I've started to want it to stay like this and not get divorced." Said Malfoy.

Hermione abruptly stopped dancing causing Malfoy to step on her foot.

"What!" Wispered Hermione loudly.

Malfoy kissed her and since they were in public, Hermione couldn't stop it.

The song ended and everyone started leaving. Hermione practically dragged Malfoy out and into her common room.

"What did you say!" Yelled Hermione.

"That I've fallen in love with you." Said Malfoy.

"You can't though!" Said Hermione.  
"And why is that?" Asked Malfoy.

"Because I don't love you and I never will." Said Hermione.

"But what about when we kiss?" Asked Malfoy.

"I only pretend to like it. Thats what I'm supposed to do." Said Hermione.

He kissed her and since they weren't in public, Hermione pushed away and slapped him.

"I told you, I only pretend to like being kissed by you. Here I don't have to. i can show my true emotion." Said Hermione.

"Just wait. I'll get you back for this." Said Malfoy with an evil glare.

He went into the Slytherin Common room right as Harry, Ron Ginny and Luna came in. Hermione ran up to Harry and hugged him.

"Hey, thats MY date your hugging there!" Said Ginny.

"Sorry." Said Hermione and she stopped hugging him.

"Oh. I need to talk t you after every one leaves 'Mione." Said Harry.

"Actually, we were just leaving." Said Luna, dragging Ron to the House doors and pushing him through the Gryffindor one before sh ewent into the Ravenclaw door.

"You should go too, Ginny." Said Harry.

"Why?" Asked Ginny.

"Well, its getting late." Said Harry.

"Whatever." Said Ginny, sulking into the Gryffindor door.

As soon as she thought it safe, Hermione screamed.

"Whats wrong?" Asked Harry.

"Malfoy!" Yelled Hermione

"What'd he do?" Asked Harry.

"He doesn't want to get a divorce!" Yelled Hermione.

"Why?" Asked Harry.

"He said that he's fallen in love with me." Said Hermione.

"But he can't!" Protested Harry," He's hated you for so long."

"What am I going to do? I need his blood for the divorce!" Said Hermione. "Its his fault I'm in this any way."

"Calm down for a sec." Said Harry. "He probly said it just to freak you out."

"Oh. I didn't think of it like that." Said Hermione.

"Yeah. Its getting late. Ginny made me dance to almost every song so Im tired." Said Harry.

"Kay. See you tomorrow." Said Hermione.

Harry kissed her before going up to his room. Hermione went to bed shortly after.


	7. Voldemort

Chapter 7 Voldemort

The next day, Malfoy showed Hermione what he ment by getting back at her. He made up some excuse for them to leave Potions and brought her into the Heads Common room. They sat on her couch and Malfoy started talking.

"Now, if you don't say you love me back, I will go to Voldemort and tell him that you were cheating on me. Also, if I ever see you kissing or even holding hands with Potter I will tell him." Said Malfoy. "Also, you must call me by my first name at all times, even in here."  
"You evil little..."  
"You can't insult me either." Said Malfoy.

"Just wait, I'll get you back." Said Hermione.

"One more thing before we go back to class. you can't tell anyone that I'm doing this. If you do, I will personaly take you to your death." Said Malfoy.

"Just wait." Said Hermione.

"Lets go back to class Hemione." Said Malfoy.

They went back to class with only 10 minutes of class left.

At the end of the day, Hermione went back to her common room with Malfoy. Harry was already there and instantly got up and tried to kiss her but Malfoy stopped him.

"You can't kiss her infront of me! Only I can kiss her." Said Malfoy before kissing Hermione.

"We're in our common room. You can stop the act now." Said Harry.

"But its not an act anymore is it 'Mione?" Asked Malfoy.

"Only me and Ron can call her 'Mione." Raged Harry.

"Stop fighting!" Yelled Hermione, "Draco, go to your common room, please."

"I don't trust you here alone with him." Said Malfoy.

"Go." Ordered Hermione.

"Fine then. But I'm watching you." Said Malfoy to Harry.

"Whatever. Just leave." Said Harry.

Malfoy left and as soon as he did Harry went up and tried to kiss Hermione again but she didn't ;et him.

"Whats wrong with you today?" Asked Harry, "You called Malfoy by his first name in our common room, now you won't kiss me?"

"I can't tell you. Draco made me swear." Said Hermione before running into her room. Harry followed her. She tried to lock him out but he got in any way.

"WHat did he make you swear?" Asked Harry.

She looked out the door to make sure Malfoy wasn't there before closing the door.

"Malfoy is forcing me to like him by having me act like were married 24-7. And he said if I told you or kiss you, he'll hand me over to Voldemort to be killed." Said Hermione, tears starting to stream down her face.

"He wouldn't do that." Said Harry.  
"And what makes you say that?" Asked Malfoy. Now staning in the door way. " I knew I couldn't trust you, Potter."

"When did you come in here?" Aksed Hermione, stunned.

"I came in right when Harry tried to kiss you then hid in the corner." Said Malfoy. "Say your last goodbye to Granger, Potter. This is the last time you'll ever see her. Petrificus Totalus." He said, pointing his wand at Harry.

"Now its your turn to be petrified. Petrificus Totalus." Said Malfoy, pointing his wand at Hermione.

He took a piece o fparchment out of his pocket that had the Dark Mark on it and touched his wand to it. All three of them were instantly transported to the graveyard on the hill. Voldemort seemed to be expecting them.

"What brings you here, Draco." Asked Voldemort.

"I saw Hermione cheating on me with Potter." Said Malfoy.

"I knew she couldn't be trusted. Bring them here." Said Vlodemort, taking out his wand.

"I have finally won against the great Harry Potter. Avada Kedavara." Said Voldemort pointing his wand at Harry. It hit him and his body went limp.

"And now for his cheating girlfriend. Avada Kedavara." He said, pointing his wand at Hermione. It hit her too and her body went limp.

"Now its your turn Draco. I've known about your little plan all along. Your on Dumbledores side. You don't realy love the mudblood. You just said that to save her. And you'll die for that. Avada..."

He was cut off because a stunning curse ws sent his way.  
"Dumbledore! What are you doing here?" Asked Malfoy.

"I know everything htat happens in my school. I knew you took Potter and Granger here. Now we need to leave before he wakes up." Said Dumbledore, picking up Hermoine and Harry.

They took a portkey back to Dumbledores office.  
"Now I need to get Potter and Granger to the hospital wing immediatly. i'm locking you in here." Said Dumbledore.

"Why? There dead there's nothing you can do." Said Malfoy, laughing.  
"You can't be positive." Said Dumbledore leaving.

The news that Hermione and Harry were supposedly dead in the hospital wing spread like wildfire. Madame Pomfrey kept insisting that they were dead. They were paler than pale and they had no pulse. But Dumbledore insisted that they weren't dead.

One day while Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey were arguing wether to keep Harry ang Hermione in the Hospital wing, Harry woke up.

"They're dead Albus! He killed them. There's nothing we can do!" Stressed Pomfrey.

"You never know Poppy." Said Dumbledore.

'I'm dead?' Thought Harry. 'I can't be.'

Dumbledore turned around to look at Harry anf Hermione.

"Poppy, he's alive!" Yelled Dumbledore. Pomfrey ran over to Harry's bed to check to see if he was alive.

"Say something, Mr. Potter." Said Pomfrey.  
"What happened?" Asked Harry.

"Voldemort tried to kill you and Ms. Granger." Said Dumbledore, "I'm afraid Ms. Granger didn't survive."  
"What?" Asked Harry.

"You've been out for 3 weeks. She's right over there in the same state you were in." Said Dumbledore.

Harry shakely got up and walked over to Hermione's bed and checked her pulse.

"Th..There's no pulse." Said Harry shakely.

"Everyone thinks you are dead." Said Dumbledore.

"Is she eraly dead?" Asked Harry.

"I'm afraid she is. You survived because of your mothers love but since Voldemort shares that now, you were dead for a while. She, on the other hand, doesn't share the blood." Said Dumbledore.

"He needs to rest Albus. Shoo." Said Pomfrey, pushing Dumbledore out them rushing to Harry and giving him some potion.  
"I feel fine!" Complained Harry, "Can I please go!"  
"Tomorrow." Said Pomfrey.

3 days later, Harry was released from the Hospital Wing. Everyone was asking him what it felt like to be dead. He told them that it felt like nothing. He ran up to his dorm and grabbed his firebolt. He had a plan this time and he wouldn't let Dumbledore stop him. Voldemort didn't know he was alive. He had a huge advantage.

He took off and 3 hours later found what he was looking for; the graveyard on the hill. He landed and hid his broom where he would be able to get it in a split second. He walked around, wand out looking everywhere. Finally, he found him with 5 Death Eaters. they seemed to be in a meeting. Harry crept over tho where he had a clear shot of Voldemort. He pointed his wand strait to where Voldemorts heart should be and mustered all the hate he could and yelled the curse that had killed Hermione.

"Avada Kedavara!" Yelled Harry, standing up. Voldemort was frozen with the look of suprize on his face then he fell backward and lay still. is body started turning rapidly to white and started to glow. It started to blind Harry and the Death Eaters. Then he vanished.

"YOU KILLED HIM!" Raged one of the Death Eaters pointing their wand at Harry.

"Pertificus Totalus!" Yelled Harry. The Death Eaters arms and legs snapped together. Two more Death Eaters came toward Harry. He ran behind a big tombstone and fired 2 petrifying charms at them. They both froze. Another Death Eater came toward Harry. He recognized her as Bellatrix.  
"Avada Kedavara!" He yelled. Bellatrix layed motionless. Then someone grabbed him from behind.  
"It ends here Potter." Said Lucius Malfoy from behind him.  
"Petrificus Totalus." Said a voice from behind him. He turned and saw Luna, Ginny and Ron behind him.

"Its so good ot see you alive Harry." Said Ginny running up and hugging him.

"Thats great but can you help me finish off these Death Eaters?" Asked Harry.

"Right." Said Ginny. Ron and Luna got out their wands and started stunning the remaining Death Eaters. After Harry Stunned the last one, 10 more came. Instantly, they were knocked down by the rage of Harry and the others. Soon all the Death Eaters were finished and They all colapsed in exhaustion. After they caught their breath, Harry got back on his broom. Luna had her own broom and Ron and Ginny had shared one. They got back to Hogwarts and were instantly freeted by a cross McGonagle.

"What were you thinking!" Screached McGonnagle.

"Harry defeated Voldemort!" Said Ginny. "All the Death Eaters are stunned in the grave yard."  
"Oh my goodness!" Gasped McGonnagle.

"He thought I was dead so he wasn't expecting me." Said Harry.

"Come with me." Said McGonnagle.

She lead them to Dumbledores office who was already waiting for them.

"So you finally defeated him. I saw you leave, closely followed by the rest." Said Dumbledore. "Do you feel better?"

"Not really." Confessed Harry.

"Well I think you should return to your common room. We will have a funeral early tomorrow morning for Ms. Granger.

"Don't you mean Mrs. Malfoy?" Said Ginny.

"Yes. Of course." Said Dumbledore.

"Now off to bed." Said Dumbledore, ushering them out.

After they left, McGonnagle closed and locked the door.

"You've received a letter from Azkaban saying they can't accept Mr. Malfoy." Said McGonnagle.

"I was afraid of that." Said Dumbledore.

"So what are we going to do?" Asked McGonnagle.  
"Let him return to school. He should be alright. Voldemorts gone, which he will soon find out."

"I'll go release him then " Said McGonnagel, clearly showing she didn't support his action.


	8. Marriage and Divorce

Chapter 8 Marriage and Divorce

The next day, Harry ignored everyone. Half way through the day, Saturday, Harry was elaxing in his Common Room when Malfoy came in.

"What do you want traitor?" Asked Harry.

"Nothing. I'm allowed in here aren't I?" Asked Malfoy, sitting down on Hermione's old couch.

"Get out of here." Said Harry, rudely.  
"I don't have to. Plus, this is a good place to hide from Pansy who's so happy to see me out of the dungeons and not with Hermione." Said Malfoy.

"So, now that you killed her, you find it safe to call her by her first naem, Traitor?" Asked Harry.

"Shut up about the traitor thing. I'm sorry ok?" Said Malfoy.

"Yeah right. You are, and always will be, a Death Eater." Sneered Harry.

"Take that back!" Yelled Malfoy, taking out his wand and pointing it at Harry.

"No!" Yelled Harry, "Your the reason shes dead!" Yelled Harry, taking out his own wand.

"I hope you end up just like her." Sneered Malfoy, turning and leaving through the Slytherin door.

Harry stuffed his wand angrily back in his pocket and went up to his room to get ready for the funeral. 10 minutes later, he was ready. He walked down to the crowded Great Hall. It was mostly Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaws. Malfoy was the only Slytherin there. Harry met up with Ginny, Ron and Luna. Luna had showed up in robes with Hermione plastered all over it. Dumbledore stood up and everyone sat down.

"To some of you, Hermione Granger was a friend, to few, more than a friend." He looked at Harry. "And to others, a role model. Today, we will honor what was Hermione Granger."

The speach went on for anotherhalf an hour followed by some students mini-speaches. Finally, it was time to walk by the coffin and pay respects to her. Harry was the last to go. When he passed her, he noticed her face was no longer pale.

'must be some preservation spell.' Thought Harry.

But then he noticed soft breathing coming from her. Then her eyes opened. She looked at Harry and smiled, but then looked around horrified.

"What happened?" Asked Hermione.

"y..You were dead! Everyone thinks your dead!" Said Harry, thunderstruck.

"I...I'm dead?" Asked Hermione.

"Not anymore." Said Harry.

She sat up and looked around. Everyone was looking at her with the same expression as Harry. Hermione just jumped out of the coffin wobbily and staggered out of the Great Hall. Harry followed her.

She ran into their common room and flung herself on the couch and cried. Harry rushed over to her and put this arm around her.

"Whats wrong?" He asked her.

"I can't belive I was dead!" Cried Hermione. "How can I be alive?"

"I was supposedly dead for 3 weeks. You've been out for a month." Said Harry.

"How did we become alive again?" Asked Hermione.

"Dumbledore said it was because of my mothers love. I was dead for that time because Voldemort shared my blood and my protection but it was enough to nearly kill me." Said Harry. "What I don't get is how you survived."

"I know how to figure out." Said Hermione.

"How?" Asked Harry.

"Dumbledore." Said Hermione.

"Lets go." Said Harry, getting up and helping Hermione up.

They walked back to the Great Hall to see most of the people had left. Dumbledore was standing in the back, talking to P. McGonnagle. They stopped as soon ad Harry and Hermione were in earshot.

"We need to talk to you Professor." Said Hermiobne to Dumbledore.  
"Yes. What is it?" Asked Dumbledore.

"Can we talk privately." Said Harry.

"Of course. Follow me." Said Dumbledore. He led them to the room off to the side of the Great Hall.

"What is it?" Asked Dumbledore again.

"We want to know why i survived." Asked Hermione.

"Its the same reason why Harry killed Voldemort." Said Dumbledore, winking at Harry. He left the room leaving a confused Hermione.

"What?" Asked Hermione.

"I'll tell you in the common room. C'mon." Said Harry, leading her to their common room. They sat down together on Hermione's couch.

"Why did you kill Voldemort?" Asked Hermione.

It took Harry a long time to answer even though he had said this before. Instead of telling Hermione , he showed her by kissing her. Right when he did, Hermione screamed in pain. The ring on her finger was glowing red and burning Hermione's finger. As soon as Harry stopped kissing her, the burning stopped.

"I'm still married?" Asked Hermione.

"When Voldemort was killed," He paused, "His body disapeared."

"No. That wasn't supposed to happen." Said Hermione before running up to her room and slamming her door. Harry knew not to follow her so instead he went to Dumbledore again for help. He found him in his office sitting at his desk as if he was expecting him.

"Come in and sit down." Said Dumbledore, indicating toward a chair in front of his desk. Harry sat down and began stating his problem.

"How is she supposed to get divorced when there is no body of Voldemort to get the needed blood?" Asked Harry.

"Think back to fourth year, Harry." Said Dumbledore.

"Voldemort returned." Said Harry plainly.

"How?" Prompted Dumbledore.

"Wormtail put my blood in a cauldron along with his hand and an ugly creature thing. Then said stuff." Said Harry.

"Concentrate on the first thing you said." Said Dumbledore.

"He took my blood?" questioned Harry.

"Yes. Don't you see, Voldemort shares your protection from your mother.."

"Because He has my blood. My blood will work in the potion!" Exclaimed Harry. "Thankyou Professor!" Yelled Harry as he ran out the door. He ran down to his common room and up to Hermione's room. He walked in and saw Hermione sitting on her bed trying to get the ring off which only burned her more.

"Stop that Hermione! I figured it out! Voldemort has my blood so the potion will work." Said Harry, overexcitedly. Hermione jumped up and hugged Harry.  
"Thankyou! We need to find Malfoy." Said Hermione.

They went fown to the common room and through the door marked 'Slytherin'. All the Slytherins were staring at them.

"What are you doing in here Potter?" Asked one of them.  
"Looking for Malfoy. Have you seen him?" Asked Harry.

"What do you want?" Asked Malfoy.

"Dumbledore needs you." Said Harry.  
"And what makes you think I'm going to come?" Asked Malfoy.

"Because I said so." Said Hermione.

"Doyou realy think I'm going to do what you say Gr.." Hermione held up her left hand which made him not say what he was going to say.  
"Fine. I'm coming." He said sounding as though he'd rather take a blast-ended skrewt for a walk. They went up to Dumbledores office. Professor Snape was already there staning next to a cauldron full of a light blue liquid.

"Now that were all here, we can begin the process." Said Dumbledore.  
"What process?" Asked Malfoy.  
"The divorce." Said Hermione happily.  
"What! No! We agreed to stay married forever!" Yelled Malfoy.  
"YOU agreed to stay married. Not me." Said Hermione.

"I'm not doing this." Said Malfoy.  
"I'm afraid you have no choice." Said Dumbledore.

Snape pulled out a dagger and 3 viles from under his robes. He walked over to Malfoy and forced him cut across his palm. He collected some blood in one of the viles and handed it to Dumbledore. He did the same to Hermione and Harry. Dumbeldore then added the blood to the cauldron and muttered something in Latin.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, put your left hands in the cauldron." Said Dumbledore.

They did so, only Malfoy needed to have his hand forced in the cauldron by Snape.

"Take your hands out please." Said Dumbledore. They took their hands out fo the cauldron. Hermione looked down at her hand and squealed. The ring was gone! She ran over and gave Harry a hug. Malfoy looked realy depressed. He just kept staring at his left hand miserably.

"You may go now." Said Dumbeldore.

"Thankyou Professor!" Said Hermione happily.

They went back to their common room. Malfoy followed them but went strait through the Slytherin door.

"I'm not married to the ferret anymore!" Yelled Hermione joyously.

"Yep!" Said Harry before kissing her.

"Thankyou SO much!" Said Hermione.  
"For what?" Aksed Harry, Puzzled. She didn't have time to answer because Ron and Ginny came through the Gryffindor door.

"Hey guys." Said Hermione.  
"I'm so glad your not married to Ferret Boy any more!" Said Ron, giving Hermione a hug.

"Me too." Said Ginny.  
"Can I talk to you for a sec, Ron." Asked Harry.  
"Sure." Replied Ron.

They walked away leaving Hermione and Ginny to their conversation. A minute later, Harry and Ron returned.

"I think we should leave Harry and Hermione alone. They've had a rough night." Said Ron to Ginny

"Thats ok. I'm fine." Said Hermione.  
"No realy, you need your rest, come on Ginny." Ron and Ginny left.

Harry sat down next to Hermione. She instantly put her head on his shoulder.  
"I told you you were tired." Said Harry jokingly

"I'm not tired." Said Hermione getting up.

"I knew you weren't." Said Harry.

"Then why didn't you back me up before Ron and Ginny left?" Asked Hermione.

"Because I wanted to talk to you privatly." Said Harry.  
"Couldn't it wait? I was talking with Ginny." Said Hermione.

"No." Said Harry.

"Why?" Asked Hermione.

"Because I've been waiting forever." Said Harry.

"Waiting for what?" Asked Hermione.

Harry reached in his pocket and pulled out a ring box.

Hermione couldn't speak.

"Would you marry me, Hermione?" Asked Harry, holding out the ring.

"Y..Yes." Choked Hermione.

Harry put the ring on her left ring finger.

"I love you." Said Harry.

"I love you too." Said Hermione.

Malfoy entered the room and looked at Harry and Hermione. Her looked upset.

"Dumbledore needs to see us." Said Malfoy, motioning toward Hermione.

"Can't it wait?" Asked Hermione.

"No. He said its urgent."

"I'll be right back." Said Hermione to Harry. She kissed him then followed Malfoy out of the room. They walked up to Dumbledores office and knocked. The door magicaly swung open and they walked in.  
"Please have a seat." Said Dumbledore. They sat down in front of his desk.

"I have some bad news." Said Dumbledore. "Voldemort didn't die. He disapparated just in time to escape."

"But that means.." Started Hermione.

"You have to pretend to be married still. I have replicas of the rings for you to wear. Voldemort knows you are lying but you need to convince him that you aren't." Said Dumbledore.

"How?" Asked Hermione.

"He sent you a letter for you to meet him on the day after Christmas."

"But thats in a week!" Complained Hermione.

"You must go." Said Dumbledore. "Here are your rings. You must wear them at all times and pretend that they are the real ones in public. That means you can't even be near Mr. Potter, Mrs. Malfoy." Said Dumbledore.

"We can still act normal in my common room can't we?" Asked Hermione.

"Yes. Thats still true." Said Dumbledore. "I have other matters to attend to so you two need to leave."

"Bye Professor." Said Malfoy, taking Hermione with him.

"If you try to pull that '24-7' thing again, I have my real fiancee to back me up." Said Hermione.

"I am your real husband though." Said Malfoy with a smirk.

"Not in my common room we're not." Said Hermione.

"We still have the outside world." Said Malfoy

"I can deal with that. Plus, during winter break, I can stay in my common room only coming out to get food from the kitchen." Said Hermione.

"Whatever." Said Malfoy. They reached the entrance to the common room. Malfoy went instantly to the Slytherin door. Harry was waiting for Hermione on his couch.

"What did Dumbledore want?" Asked Harry.  
"Voldemorts not dead. He disapparated right before the curse hit him." Said Hermione.

"What!" Yelled Harry.

"Me and Malfoy have to me married again." Said Hermione as tears streamed down her face.

"But what about us?" Asked Harry.  
"We have to keep it in here." Said Hermione.

"But Ron probly told all the Gryffindors by now." Said Harry, worried.

"We have to stop him NOW." Said Hermione. They ran into Gryffindor common room and everyone started cheering and congradulating them.  
"STOP!" Yelled Harry. Everyone immediatly stopped talking.

"There has been a change of plans." Said Harry. "We aren't getting married because Malfoy and Hermione are staying married." Said Harry.

"But why?" Asked a 3rd Year.

"Because I love Draco more." Said Hermione.

Malfoy came through the door.

"I need to talk to you about winter break." He said.

"Ok. Bye Harry." Said Hermione, before leaving him to follow Malfoy.

He lead her to her couch and they sat down.

"Your going to need to learn how to properly talk to Voldemort." Said Malfoy.

"I know how to. I talked to him without getting killed last time." Said Hermione.  
"That was different. He wasn't judging your every move then. Now he is going to see if you are capable of always being loyal. And if you'll be a 'Proper House Wife'." Said Malfoy, mimicing Voldemort.

"There's a few things wrong with that plan. One, I am loyal to everything I want to be loyal to and I can also pretend to be loyal. Two, he was judging my every move last time because he didn't belive us. And Three, Hell no am I going to be a 'House Wife'." Said Hermione.

"I know you aren't but Voldemort expects it of women. You'll have to pretend thats what you want."  
"Whatever." Harry walked in. "Now can you please leave me and Harry alone." Said Hermione.

"Whatever. Just practice pretending." Said Malfoy before leaving.

"Voldemort thinks all women should be house wifes!" Said Hermione, sitting with Harry on the couch.

"Well he is kinda messed up in the head." Said Harry.

"Kind of? Hes Totaly messed up!" Said Hermione, laying her head on Harry's sholder.

"Well theres nothing we can do about that until he's dead." Said Harry.

"Will he ever be dead?" Asked Hermione.

"It's either me or him. I will kill him. I promis." Said Harry.

"I belive in you." Said Hermione before kissing him.

"I love you." Said Harry.

"I love you too." Replied Hermione.


	9. First Day of Holidays

Chapter 9 First Day of the Holidays

Time went by fast and soon it was Winter Break. Harry, Ron and Hermione were going to Headquarters. The plan was for Hermione to leave and go with Malfoy only when she had to. A few weeks before break, a letter arrived saying that they were to meet with him the day after Christmas and Malfoy would be spending Christmas break with them so that it didn't look suspicus that they were apart for the holidays. Only Malfoy seemed to be happy about this.

"I'm never riding on that bus again!" Said Ron as he stepped of the Knight Bus.

"You said that last time." Said Harry.  
"Well, I mean it this time."

"If only you passed your apparation test, then we would all have apparated." Said Hermione.

"Oh shut up." Snapped Ron.

"Could you two stop fighting." Said Malfoy. "Its bad enough I had to ride that blasted bus."

"Just shut up everyone. We all need to get along. We'll be stuck in the same house for the next 2 weeks so try not to kill each other." Said Harry.

"Where are we going any way?" Asked Malfoy

"I can't tell you here. Just read this note. Its from Dumbledore." Said Hermione, handing him a small peice of parchment. He read it and looked up.

"Wait a sec. Theres no #12." Said Malfoy.  
"Look again." Said Hermione.

#12 came into view and they all entered. It looked totaly different from the first time they were there. It looked nice and comforting. Mrs. Weasley was standing in the entrance hall with a big smile on her face.

"Oh welcome!" She said giving everyone but Malfoy a hug. "Why don't you all go up to your rooms and unpack. I'll show you to your room, Malfoy."

They all went up to their rooms. Ginny was staying at Hogwarts for a week with Michael, her boyfriend, so Hermione got a room to herself. Malfoy got the smallest room on the 3rd floor, a few doors down from Mr. and Mrs. Wealsey. They unpacked and went down for dinner.

Every one was already eating; Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie.

"Why are you here?" Fred asked Malfoy.

"Why are you?" Asked Malfoy back.

"STUPEFY!" Said Fred to Malfoy. He fell of his chair and didn't move.

"Why did you have to do that! None of us like him but that doesn't mean were all going to curse him!" Said Mrs. Weasley. "Now everyone, eat your dinner. You all need a good nights rest because tomorrow we are going to a muse park."

"Do you mean amusement park?" Asked Harry.

"Oh yes. Thats what I meant. We leave at 10 in the morning because thats when it opens." Said Mrs. Wealsey.

"Where are we going."

"6 Flags Marine World in Vallejo, California. Since your father's Minister of Magic, we can go anywhere we want, when we want." Said Mrs. Wealsey.

"Do I have to go?" Asked Malfoy.

"Yes. And you will go on every ride." Said Mrs. Weasley.  
Ginny and Michael walked in followed by Lupin.

"I thought you were staying at Hogwarts for another week." Said Mrs. Wealsey, getting up and hugging Ginny.

"Michael's parents decided to let him stay here for the holidays." Said Ginny.

"I agreed to take them over here because I knew Molly would be cooking." Said Lupin, sitting down.

After they ate, everyone went to bed. Harry tried to sleep but he kept thinking about having to watch Malfoy and Hermione be together all day. This thought was racing through his head when there was a soft knock on the door.

"Are you still awake, Harry?" Came Hermione's voice. He walked over to the door and opened it.

"Why are you still up? Everyone went to bed a half an hour ago." Said Harry.

"I was thinking about tomorrow." She said gloomly.

"So was I. I hate having to to watch you two. I know you don't want to be with him but you look so convincing that you want to be with him that you're even fooling me."

"Listen, Harry, I said yes to marrying You. Not him and as soon as Voldemort is gone, we will get married and live happily ever after without him." She said as she gave Harry a big hug.

"Lets get some sleep. We don't want to be tired tomorrow." Said Hermione.

"Yeah, your right. Good night." Said Harry. He kissed her.

"Night."


End file.
